


Музыка внутри нас

by Leytenator



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Holidays, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Ведите, - Кью замирает напротив Бонда, подняв руки, но почему-то не решаясь опустить их тому на плечи. - Вы ведь к этому привыкли? - он вскидывает бровь, но Бонд молчит, улыбаясь, и Кью спрашивает уже тише, немного растеряв свой пыл: - Или мне вести?- Хотел бы оценить оба варианта"





	Музыка внутри нас

На очередной юбилей МИ6 Пэгги из бухгалтерии решает угостить всех пуншем по секретному семейному рецепту. Судя по вкусу, в него входит не то абсент, не то асбест, потому что слизистые начинают гореть огнем после первого же глотка. Судя по эффекту - оба ингредиента.  
Кью хватает с подноса тарталетку и наскоро заедает едкий привкус, обещая себе ограничивать "дружеские контакты" с коллегами из других отделов пятью минутами в неделю. Лучше - в месяц.  
Хорошо, что разработчикам никогда не придет в голову травить начальство. Нет, мечтательно думает Кью, стратегически отступая к дверям фуршетного зала, вздумай ребята его извести, наверняка бы придумали что-нибудь вдохновенное. Плюшевый далек, бьющий смертельным разрядом тока, станет достойным билетом в загробный мир.  
\- Уже уходите, Кью?  
Ну, или этот менее прекрасный, но более реальный провожатый в посмертие. Если уж кто из коллег и сведет когда-нибудь Кью в могилу, то точно Бонд. Потрясающе невыносимый человек. На всем свете больше таких нет.  
\- Попробуйте пунш, он восхитительный, - искренне советует Кью и замирает у самых дверей, недовольно морщась.  
Разумеется, появление великого агента ноль ноль семь не прошло незамеченным: их с Кью тут же окружает небольшая, но довольно шумная толпа желающих начистить Бонду физиономию за тот взрыв, тот чемодан с бриллиантами и ту пачку отчетов, которую кое-кто ждет уже полгода. Хорошо, что М уже уехал, иначе с порога без лишних разговоров откусил бы Бонду голову. Или нос. Впрочем, жаждущих спасти того от праведного возмездия куда больше: кажется, Бонда тянут танцевать сразу в несколько сторон одновременно. По крайней мере, Кью уверен, что слышит предательский треск рукава чужого смокинга.  
Сам Кью ограничился простым и скромным, хоть и несколько помявшимся в метро total black. Достаточно праздничный наряд для любимой службы.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, - вежливо кивает кому-то Бонд. - Но, боюсь, после недавнего ранения еще прихрамываю. Пригласите лучше Кью.  
Нет, лучше он сам сведет Бонда в могилу. Вот и костюм гробовщика уже имеется.  
\- Кью никогда не танцует, - вздыхает Пэгги, пытаясь подмигнуть сразу им обоим. Кажется, пунш удался.  
\- Так я и думал, - ухмыляется Бонд, и Кью возвращает ему кривую улыбку.  
Музыка становится громче, и толпа постепенно расходится, оставив Кью с Бондом вдвоем на маленьком островке безудержного веселья.  
\- К вашему сведению, я прекрасно танцую.  
Кью приканчивает вторую тарталетку и вытирает губы салфеткой. Бонд хмыкает, молча отпивая мартини из невесть откуда взявшегося запотевшего бокала. Кажется, скоро он научится выхватывать их из воздуха.  
\- Просто не люблю это демонстрировать, - продолжает Кью. - Иначе потом не отобьешься от приглашений.  
\- Вранье, - лениво отвечает Бонд. - Спорю на что угодно.  
\- Полгода не появитесь в моем отделе, - произносит Кью раньше, чем успевает подумать, что это не самая удачная затея.  
\- Месяц.  
\- Четыре.  
\- Месяц.  
\- Три, это мое последнее слово.  
\- Месяц, - Бонд ослепительно улыбается, ставя бокал на поднос официанта. - Если выиграю, то вы...  
\- Вы не выиграете, - отрезает Кью, комкая салфетку, и отправляет ее прямо в чашу с пуншем. Вежливо осведомляется: - Ну что, мне преподать вам урок прямо здесь, мистер бедный маленький хромоножка?  
Бонд фыркает, и в его глазах появляется не предвещающий ничего хорошего блеск.  
\- Уели, Кью. Молодец. Ладно, я и в самом деле не хочу мозолить глаза коллегам. Спустимся в ангар, там достаточно места.  
\- Для вашего Астон Мартина, который вы разбили вчера - нет, - любезно сообщает Кью, отправляясь к лифтам.  
Бонд чертыхается сквозь зубы за его спиной, и это первая приятная для слуха композиция за весь вечер.  
В ангаре, конечно, никого нет, и шаги гулко отдаются в тишине. Бонд ревниво рассматривает машины других агентов и пренебрежительно фыркает.  
\- Тот новый катер, о котором вы говорили...  
\- Мотор нуждается в доработке. Хватит озираться, Бонд, вы не найдете здесь для себя никаких игрушек.  
\- Возможно, - отвечает тот, рассеянно поглаживая кончиками пальцев стальной капот Майбаха, похожего на смертоносную пулю крупного калибра. Бонд и сам на нее похож.  
\- Бейонсе, Эд Ширан или какой-нибудь хит вашей молодости? Шопен? - Кью вертит в пальцах айпод, начиная получать от происходящего некоторое удовольствие. - Как насчет вальса, Бонд?  
\- Я сам выберу музыку.  
Бонд недолго копается в смартфоне и пристраивает его на ближайшем стеллаже. Без динамиков мелодия звучит поначалу негромко, но постепенно набирает силу, отражаясь от свода высокого потолка.  
Что-то медленное и тягучее. Ладно.  
\- Ведите, - Кью замирает напротив Бонда, подняв руки, но почему-то не решаясь опустить их тому на плечи. - Вы ведь к этому привыкли? - он вскидывает бровь, но Бонд молчит, улыбаясь, и Кью спрашивает уже тише, немного растеряв свой пыл: - Или мне вести?  
\- Хотел бы оценить оба варианта.  
Во рту пересыхает. Все дело, вероятно, в пунше.  
Бонд подходит ближе, притягивает Кью за талию и наклоняется к его уху:  
\- На первый раз я поведу, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - выговаривает Кью, позволяя сжать и отвести в сторону свою ладонь.  
Плохо. Все очень, очень плохо.  
Бонд делает шаг вперед, и Кью приходится стиснуть зубы, чтобы ответное движение стало танцевальным па, а не попыткой отпрянуть или попятиться. Ноги плавно скользят по гладким плитам пола, Кью задирает подбородок, поднимает согнутый локоть выше, едва касаясь влажными пальцами чужого плеча. Поворот. Растрепавшиеся волосы мажут по щеке Бонда. Поворот.  
Это какая-то извращенная пародия на танго, в которой Бонд не позволяет ему отойти дальше чем на полшага.  
\- Вы неплохо двигаетесь, - негромко говорит он, задевая его бедро своим. - Но явно видно отсутствие практики.  
Кью кусает губы и делает широкий шаг назад, позволяя Бонду вести дальше, в неизвестность. Там должна быть стена, или стеллаж, или кресло, но Бонд сжимает пальцы на его талии, и Кью прогибается, запрокинув голову, чтобы тут же резко выпрямиться. Музыка замедляется, словно в сонном оцепенении. Кью вычерчивает носком туфли витки и узоры на полу, легко касаясь колена Бонда. Когда мелодия снова взвивается к потолку, они ускоряют движения, танцуя так слаженно, словно делали это уже сотню раз. Кью взмахивает ногой в очередном крутом повороте, и Бонд шепчет на ухо:  
\- Отличная растяжка.  
\- У меня очки сейчас спадут, - цедит Кью, старательно разглядывая его ботинки.  
\- Снимите.  
\- Без них я ничего не увижу.  
\- С хорошим партнером можно ни на что не смотреть.  
Кью вздрагивает, когда Бонд, не прерывая танца, легко стягивает очки с его переносицы и сует в нагрудный карман пиджака. Он прижимается лбом к его лбу, и Кью закрывает глаза. Если он сейчас оступится и упадет - так тому и быть.  
Может быть, он на самом деле желает этого.  
Музыка дает им передышку, становясь глуше с каждым аккордом. Они завершают танец, и Кью чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. Бонд мягко опускает вторую ладонь ему на талию, и остается только вцепиться в его плечи обеими руками, чтобы устоять. Когда мелодия заканчивается, Кью не может уже сделать и шагу из-за тяжести в паху.  
\- Вы выиграли. Поздравляю, - говорит Бонд, и Кью открывает глаза.  
Бонд тяжело дышит, на его висках выступила испарина. Кью тоже жарко.  
\- Теперь не увидите меня в ближайший месяц, - добавляет Бонд, и его улыбка больше похожа на оскал.  
Кью облизывает пересохшие губы и вздрагивает, когда Бонд машинально повторяет его движение.  
\- Жаль, что у нашего пари не было свидетелей, - медленно выговаривает Кью. - Без них, боюсь, спор недействителен.  
Бонд негромко смеется, и Кью чувствует, как от этого звука сбегает мороз по разгоряченной коже.  
\- Это значит, в следующий раз вы исполните номер на публику, Кью?  
Он морщится:  
\- Нет, забава в вашем духе, не в моем. - Кью вздыхает и надевает очки. Мир кажется безжалостно ясным и четким. - Это значит, в следующий раз я не буду с вами спорить. Я сглупил с самого начала, когда не дослушал, что же вы хотите получить в качестве выигрыша. Кстати, что?  
Бонд улыбается и снова снимает с него многострадальные очки. Кью этому только рад. Трудно не уронить их, когда колено Бонда раздвигает его бедра уверенным танцевальным па, и к напряженному члену прижимается не менее твердый член. Кью стонет и решительно надавливает на плечи Бонда.  
\- Теперь вести буду я.  
Когда Бонд с усмешкой опускается перед ним на колени и дергает молнию на его брюках, Кью зажмуривается, чтобы не кончить в тот же момент. Музыка в голове соткана из шепота и тихих вздохов; Кью потряхивает от влажных касаний языка, от скользящих по головке плотно сомкнутых губ. Этот танец он не танцевал чертовски давно. И больше не хочет останавливаться.  
Он перехватывает запястье Бонда и тянет вверх, заставляя того подняться. Прижимается к нему всем телом и ведет вперед легкими, быстрыми, плавными движениями, пока Бонд не упирается спиной в ближайшую стену.  
\- Получите ранение в ногу на ближайшем задании, и я...  
\- Перестанете танцевать с бедным хромоножкой? - ухмыляется Бонд и вздрагивает, когда Кью жадно кусает его в шею, стискивая в кулаке оба члена.  
\- И я устрою вам ранение в голову, - обещает Кью, задыхаясь от накатывающего волнами жара.  
Бонд накрывает его ладонь своей, направляя движение, заставляет дрочить быстрее и резче, и Кью прижимается лбом к его лбу, заливая спермой свои и чужие пальцы. Он выстанывает в губы Бонда что-то совершенно сумасшедшее о том, как обязательно убьет его, или пригласит на еще один танец, или умрет сам, если тот не поцелует его прямо сейчас.  
Или что-то еще страшнее и откровеннее, потому что Бонд вскидывает горящие глаза, кривит губы и кончает в его липкую трясущуюся ладонь. Они стоят долго, не в силах отдышаться - может быть, оттого, что никак не могут оторваться от губ друг друга. Музыка все еще звенит в ушах Кью, и на мгновение его охватывает паника: что, если он действительно тронулся, совершил немыслимую глупость, и теперь навязчивый напев будет вечно играть в голове единственным напоминанием об этом вечере?  
Конечно, Кью справится. Наденет наушники, продолжит работать над мотором. Купит плюшевого далека. Люди отлично живут и без танцев. Без "дружеских контактов" с коллегами. Тем более, без близости с ними.  
Бонд крепко обнимает его и легко покачивается в такт этой иллюзорной мелодии, словно на самом деле слышит ее так же ясно, как и Кью. Он делает шаг, и еще, и еще, и Кью может угадать каждое его движение.  
Они танцуют в тишине.  
Она звучит лучше всего на свете.


End file.
